HolyIceshipping story
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: This a HolyIceshipping I made with 0713MM for Durbe the Barian and we both hope she likes it.
**Aurasoul: Hello everyone Aurasoul here and I'm with MM here.**

 **0713MM: Indeed. So Aurasoul, what are we writing about today?**

 **Aurasoul: We'll be doing a non OC HolyIceshipping One shot for our dear friend Durbe the Barian who has been feeling down lately, so we'll be doing this one shot to cheer her up.**

 **0713MM: Indeed.**

 **Heather: Hey ho!**

 **0713MM: Heather! Get out! (pushes Heather out the door).**

 **Aurasoul calling out: Sorry Heather but this is a non OC one shot!**

 **Heather: (from outside). Curses!**

 **Aurasoul: Next time! Anyway me and MM don't own Zexal. Believe me, we wish; so let's get started!**

* * *

Dumon walked to the castle gardens confused. Marin had told him to meet her there at noon, yet he couldn't help but wonder why as he walked. "I hope it's nothing serious", he thought worried.

"Dumon! Over here"!

Dumon looked and gasped to see Marin smiling as she sat on a blanket with food laid out and with a basket he looked stunned. "M-Marin what is all this"? He asked. Marin gave a smile at him.

"It's a picnic made by me. For all of your hard work." Marin replied.

Dumon was stunned by this, "Marin you didn't had to do all this", he began Marin on the other hand, brushed the comment away.

"Oh relax." Marin insisted. Dumon couldn't help but chuckle, "You won't be taking no for answer aren't you?" he asked. Marin nodded.

"That is correct."

Dumon sighed, yet smiled, "Alright I give can't let all this food you made go to waste", he said with a smile. Marin patted the blanket with her hand.

"Come, sit." she ordered in a gentle tone.

"Yes ma'am", he said, walking over and taking a seat beside her. Marin gave a small laugh at what he said as she opened the basket, which contained different types of food. Sandwiches, berries, and other fruits and vegetables.

"This all looks delicious Marin", he said. Marin couldn't help but smile at that compliment as she grabbed a berry and held it out to Dumon.

"Say ah", she smiled.

Dumon couldn't help but faintly blush. "I can feed myself Marin", he said. Marin blushed lightly as well.

"Well, I'm joking around. I know you can feed yourself." Marin agreed.

Dumon then smiled a little as he ate a berry, "But you know if Nash saw that, I think he would be furious", he said. Marin laughed heartedly.

"Let him be mad. He can't keep us from hanging out forever, now can he?" Marin asked.

"I suppose not, but it won't stop him from trying", Dumon said. Marin nodded.

"Yeah." Marin agreed.

Eventually, the twosome began to eat the food and chat about how things are going for them.

"Thank you Marin", Dumon suddenly said. Marin looked up into Dumon's grey eyes. She curled her lips into a smile.

"You are welcome, Dumon." Marin replied.

They smiled as they continued their meal together.

* * *

Dumon walked in Heartland City having receiving a call from Rio to meet him at the park.

"I wonder what she has planned", he thought, reaching the park.

"Dumon"!

He heard her voice and looked and was surprised yet again to see Rio there smiling with a picnic blanket and basket. "Bring back memories"? She asked smiling.

"Indeed it does", he chuckled with a smile.

"Well then come on and sit", she smiled.

Dumon smiled and nodded taking a seat as Rio opened the basket to see sandwiches, riceballs, and other things. "All this looks great", he said.

"Tori and the girls helped me make this", Rio admitted smiling.

Then she took a grape out smiling. "Say ah", she giggled.

Dumon smiled and opened his mouth Rio looked surprised yet popped the grape in his mouth as he chewed. "I'm surprised and here I thought you'd actually go with it not like last time", she remarked.

"Well things change", he said with a smile.

Rio blushed a bit and quickly looked up at the sky. "Its really peaceful", she said.

"Yes better than before with the war", Dumon agreed with a smile.

"And in the end we have Yuma and Astral to thank for all of this with of course my brother", Rio said with a smile.

"Indeed we do", he agreed smiling as well.

Then Rio placed her head on Dumon's shoulder he looked at her surprised but smiled gently holding her hand. "Dumon we'll always be together right"? She asked softly.

Dumon looked at Rio as she looked at him their eyes meeting as he nodded and gave a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Always you have my word", he said gently.

Rio smiled happily as they enjoyed their picnic together.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there all done great work!**

 **0713MM: Indeed.**

 **Aurasoul: I really hope Barian-chan likes it any if any other reader would like so until next time.**


End file.
